The Perfect Kiss
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing NCIS. The NCIS team go swimming. When Ziva tries to show off in front of Tony, things go wrong. Can the team save her or not. I love Tiva!


With a smile of pure glee, Ziva raced out in to the open, where many others swam in the large swimming pool, and dove in. True enough, her grace showed through the way she swam over to the other side, dodging and weaving around other people in the process.

She soon reached the opposite end and pulled herself out, her black swimsuit drenching out with water. She caught a few glances at her direction, but she ignored them as she made her way over to the dive board. Her own eyes however, began to rove through the throngs of people in search.

_For someone…_

The NCIS team were in the water, they had also invited her to go to this swimming pool after work ended and the summer set in and she was more than happy to go. But not just for the sun or the swim. Her biggest reason was swimming over to the pool edge opposite of her and pulling himself out.

_Tony DiNozzo…_

She liked him a lot. Like was too weak a word, but it was just right before love and she didn't think she wanted to go that far…yet. She felt this way ever since they first met. She still had a crush on him too.

It was more than his physical appearance (although that was playing a huge importance right now). He was a noisy person; he was funny, he was really a caring and a compassionate guy.

_'Okay, so maybe I am in love with him…'_

Seeing him that way came much to the pleasure of Ziva. The water trickling down his hair and down the sides of his cheek, the way his chest and abs looked as they shone from the moisture, toned from his workout, even the way he looked in those green swimming trunks. He was simply perfect.

_'Get a hold of yourself, girl. Really…'_

Despite that, her thoughts continued to remain on him. He was strong, intelligent, and drop-dead handsome... She knew she wasn't the only woman wanting his attention.

Reaching the board, her mind continued on track about Tony. Climbing up the board, she strode slowly over to the end, with thought of her plan beginning to take over. As she began edge close, she continued to stare at Tony.

She was still for a moment and began to bounce on the board, keeping an eye on him. She could see it now. She would spin through the air gracefully and dip into the water, all the while he watched her. Like a mermaid, she would swim over to him and stick her head up, floating right next to him. Their eyes would meet soon, the world would disappear, save for the two of them. He would say something short but sweet and they would draw together like magnets.

Her mind giddy, she began to bounce, making ready for her spectacular dive toward love. One more hop... Now all that was needed was Tony's attention. She then saw it. His eyes slowly drifted over to hers and at that moment, Ziva was on cloud nine.

The next second, she was underwater in panic…

* * *

><p>'<em>This is it<em>,' Ziva thought.

She sank like a stone to the pool floor.

'_I just can't go yet_,' She screamed mentally as she flailed, clawing the water above her, the action driving the reserved air from her lungs.

_'What am I worrying for, they will save me, I know they will,'_

She settled to the bottom, her body giving up its will to continue. She waited but no one came to her rescue. Thoughts of her friends came flooding to her then. That's when her mind reeled,

'_No, Tony! I never got the chance to tell him how much he means to me, I never got to tell him goodbye, to say those three magic words to him,'_

She desperately tried to reanimate her dormant body, but it was to no avail, she wasn't strong enough to fight anymore. As she faded she thought of Tony. She thought of his voice, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, the way he teased McGee.

These were things she would never hear or see again. She would never feel the cool, slender fingers graze her skin. She soon gave in to the darkness that tempted to pull her away from the pain of her burning lungs.

* * *

><p>"Ziva!" Gibbs exclaimed, having seen her slip on the board and fall in to the water.<p>

"Where is she?" Abby asked in panic.

"Ziva!" McGee yelled.

"Ziva!" Tony shouted.

Without hesitation, Tony ran over to the side and jumped into the pool feeling the cold water all against his skin. Opening his eyes, he could barely make out her petite form under the water, but he noticed Ziva unconscious floating underneath the water with her head titled down. Tony quickly swam like a mermaid to Ziva.

Once, he reached Ziva, softly he lifted her head and stared at Ziva's emotionless face. It was the worst feeling in the world, glancing in to her face not seeing her smile. Grabbing, her waist Tony wrapped her close to his bare chest as he swam to the top.

Taking a breath of air, Tony quickly shouted, "Ziva are you with me? Ziva!"

"DiNozzo! Is she okay?" Gibbs shouted from the side of the pool.

She didn't respond Tony took the chance to look at the woman he had wrapped in his arm. Her head lolled sickeningly over his shoulder and her features were deathly pale. Tony had to move Ziva himself as he dreaded the outcome to this situation. With his left arm, he paddled to the middle of the pool so he would be able to stand. He needed to get a good grip on Ziva and needed to wake her up.

Paddling, he held on to Ziva as he silently prayed to himself,

"Ziva can't die. I won't allow it,"

Finally, Tony's feet touched the rough pool floor as he quickly but gently pushed Ziva's body up on top of the water, like it was floating.

"Come on Ziva,"

Tony stood as his arms supported Ziva's back as he leaned in to quickly check to see if she was breathing, but Tony already knew she wasn't. Instantly he pinched Ziva's nose as he gave her two breaths of air, praying that's all it took.

But Ziva didn't move as some of the water around him splashed her cheeks.

"Come on please," Tony whispered to himself as he cautiously moved Ziva in to a position where he could lift her up and carry her out of the water. Holding her tight against his body, Tony began to walk and realise how light Ziva really was.

Carrying Ziva, Tony finally reached the steps as he vigilantly held Ziva's body as he used all the muscles in his legs to lift them both up. Once out of the water, quickly but diligently he placed her motionless body on the cold tiled floor as he glanced at Ziva's ghostly face. Touching Ziva's wet neck, he titled it back, so her throat was straight like a pencil.

"Ziva?" Gibbs asked joining Tony.

McGee and Abby joined them too and Abby looked on the verge of tears.

"Is she okay?" Abby asked with her hands together, praying and hoping she was.

"No she's not breathing," Tony panted.

"Damn it Ziva, don't do this!" Gibbs ordered.

Tony put two fingers under her jaw frantically searching for signs of life; he sighed in relief when he found a pulse.

"DiNozzo your exhausted, get back," Gibbs commanded.

Tony just ignored his boss's command and thought about the woman he loved. He settled himself by her head, titling it back; he pinched her nose and sealed her lips with his own. He blew his life's breath in to her empty, water filled lungs. Vigilantly he watched to see his air rise through Ziva's chest, but it did not.

"Come on Ziva," Tony continued to talk to her as he moved down her chest to place both of his hands on top of her bellybutton.

Harshly he thrust his hands up in to Ziva's body hoping he could clear her air way. Tony did this motion a few times; then he checked Ziva's mouth by moving her lips and titling her head to the side. Some water slowly poured out.

"Okay, Ziva. Come back,"

Tony took a deep breath, he pinched her nose gently with his left hand, giving him better access to her mouth and knelt down giving her another breath.

"Come on Ziva breathe," Gibbs urged.

He continued to do this a few times as he noticed Ziva's chest was rising.

Tony leant down once more, pinching her nose his lips fell on to her blue lips, as he exhaled a deep breath and longed for Ziva to wake up. Tony's warm lips were haunted by how chilly and tranquil Ziva's lips were.

Once, he was done she lingered the same; immobile and unresponsive. Tony quickly became haunted by how cold Ziva's skin was turning as he didn't even want to imagine a life without her. Tony continued mouth to mouth as he didn't give up hope.

"Come on, Ziva, stay with me, you've got to stay with me,"

He repeated the process once more before he got a response. She coughed up an ocean of water before she was able to take a breath.

* * *

><p>Ziva felt air go in to her lungs. She felt wonderful soft sensation on her lips but it went away quickly. Then water spewed past her lips, before dragging in ragged gasp that hitched over droplets of water. She coughed and sputtered, struggling to get the chlorine water out of her lungs. Coughing loudly, Ziva gained consciousness as she was choking on water. Tony lifted her head to the side so she wouldn't choke, glad he was making progress.<p>

"Ziva, are you okay?" Tony asked.

She felt a pair of hands help her sit up and when her eyes cleared out, she found Gibbs holding her up, with her team around her.

"What happened?" She asked, still a little disoriented.

McGee answered her "You slipped on the edge of the board and hit the water pretty hard. Luckily, Tony got to you,"

"Tony…?"

"Uh, huh," Abby nodded. "Pulled you out and performed mouth to mouth,"

'_Performed… mouth to mouth? You mean…'_

Ziva touched her mouth and around. His mouth, his lips were on hers and she wasn't even awake to enjoy it.

"DiNozzo, don't ignore my orders ever again, understood!" Gibbs said angry.

"Understood boss," Tony nodded.

"Ziva, you okay?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva wasn't paying attention though. She was thinking about how she was so distracted that she slipped and almost got herself killed. All because she was trying to show off in front of him. Embarrassment soon filled her and she began to stand up from her spot.

"Not so fast," Tony warned. "You have to take it easy,"

"Ziva! Get your ass back here!" Gibbs commanded.

But Ziva wasn't listening and simply marched away toward the showers, covering her head with a towel as did, so that no one would see her now-reddening face.

_'I am such a complete idiot!'_

These were the mental scolds that went through the mind of the agent as she dried herself off. It was still early in the afternoon, but she was getting dressed anyway. She didn't want to stay.

She made a complete fool out of herself and she simply wanted to get away with as much pride intact as she could. She had managed to get out of the building and a few steps away when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Ziva, where are you going?"

She turned to the speaker, already knowing who it was. Indeed, Tony was standing by the side of the building, almost shadowed against the background of the setting sun.

"I'm…uhh…Just going to get some air. Yeah, I was getting some air,"

It sounded convincing to her ears, but Tony didn't seem to buy it. He moved away from the wall and toward her, his green eyes showing concern for her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, no." She smiled falsely. "Really, it's nothing!"

Tony blinked and tilted his head to the side. Ziva looked away to avoid contact, but he would know. He always seemed to know when there was something bothering her or not. They were close friends after all.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," He said finally. "It happens at times on the board. Sometimes people slip,"

"Yeah, I know. It's okay, really,"

Now that, even she wouldn't believe, but what was strange was why Tony seemed so adamant to find out what's wrong with her. This was more than the usual concern, even for him. But she couldn't get her mind out of the moment of that jump.

"It's just…I was…"

"Daydreaming,"

The woman blinked and looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I saw it. That look in your eyes when you were on the board. That's how I knew to watch out for you just in case,"

So not only had she almost killed herself, her saviour knew she was daydreaming. Just when she didn't think she could be any more embarrassed, something clicked in her.

"You were watching me… the whole time?"

She was surprised to see Tony look away slightly.

_'Was he…embarrassed?'_

True enough, there was a thin, very thin shade of red on his cheeks and Ziva wasted no time in pointing that out.

"You _were_ watching me the whole time,"

Tony looked down, nearly shuffling his feet as he worked to regain his composure. She slapped herself mentally.

_'I just embarrassed him. And here I was leaving because I felt embarrassed.'_

She grasped Tony's hands, causing him to look back up and without thinking about it, she kissed him on the cheek.

"That's so sweet. Thank you Tony," Ziva smiled.

Tony's eyes went semi-wide and then he smiled back. She blushed, but didn't look away. Their hands were still together, a fact both of them immediately noticed. Ziva wanted to hold on to him longer, but knew she would have to let go eventually.

_'That only happens in my dreams…'_

Sighing within, she prepared to release him when it happened.

Tony kissed her… on the cheek.

The second he moved back, her mind went in to overdrive.

_'Why… How… Did he… Am I…?'_

Needless to say, questions flooded her, all of which were quieted when she saw him looking at her. When once those eyes of his were deep and quiet, they now showed affection and care. Her heart began to flutter rapidly.

_'Is this really happening?'_

She could be daydreaming again, probably about to walk in the middle of a street. But the touch of his hands was too real and those eyes…she couldn't possibly imagine them like that.

_'Oh god, is this really happening?'_

Nervously, she inched her face forward. Just an inch. If she misread this then he would back away and that would be that. But instead, he lowered his face to hers. Just an inch…

_'Please, please, pleaseeeeee don't let this be a dream…'_

She moved again, an inch and a half. He moved, two inches. This kept up, each moving at somewhat the same pace, by inches, then by centimetres and then millimetres until finally…

There was no more space to close in…

She could still taste a bit of the water on his lips, but that did not matter. Not when his kiss was so delicious. So tender…

So… perfect…

**Thanks for reading guys. Just a quick Tiva story. I really love Tiva. Anyway please review :)**


End file.
